Catalyst
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Green needs help to make Blue his...so why shouldn't Blue's friends help him? Guriburu OldRivalShipping


**Hey everyone, it's Jenn here. I've decided to write a Guriburu story (a.k.a OldRivalShipping). Ren's not here at the moment, but my friend, Dani, is here to help me out with story. Also, I'm using Canon names, meaning the girl is Blue and the boy is Green. I call Kotone "Soul."**

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd replace the current group of Ash, Dawn, and Brock with Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. But that's just me. xD**

**Shippings: **OldRivalShipping (GreenxBlue), SoulSilverShipping (Soul -Kotone- xSilver), MangaQuestShipping (GoldxCrystal), SpecialShipping (RedxYellow), FranticShipping (RubyxSapphire), CommonerShipping (DiamondxPlatina)

* * *

Blue's POV

I guess I didn't think about the results of my little fight with Green. I mean, seriously. That guy is way too uptight. Red happens to always take his side, but HA! I got your girlfriend on my side! He'd always blush when I'd say that and so would Yellow. Such innocent friends of mine.

I usually never got into a fight with anyone before Green came into our private school. But I guess he's the catalyst to where we should have been. I used to stay in my little group of friends, only girls and he just had to come in. make friends with the guys, and make them unleash feelings onto my friends. Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platina, and Soul never saw it coming. I just watched as each of my friends started to date those guys...it was so annoying, I took it out on Green. I kept yelling at him how it was all his fault. How he made my friends fall in love with his. I was blinded by rage, I didn't know I started to kick towards Green until Yellow was begging me to calm down and Soul and Sapphire were holding my arms.

"Blue?" I looked up from my History book to see Yellow standing in front of my desk. I looked around the classroom, but we were the only ones left. "Um...everyone went with their boyfriends, but I was wondering if you were okay by yourself." I gave her a fake smile.

"I'll be fine, Yellow," I said. "Go on." She smiled at me happily and ran off, leaving me there. I closed the book, stood up, and sighed. This was just great, wasn't it? Stupid Green. What an ass. Why couldn't he just stay in that damned Kanto region instead of moving to Johto?! I placed the book in my bag and stared out the window. There was an overcast and the wind blew at probably thirteen miles per hour.

"You're staring out the window again?" It was the voice that exploded the nine layers of hell. The one that made me lonely and afraid, as if I was a small child. "Obnoxious Woman." I turned to glare at him, but he didn't even flinch.

"What the hell do you want, Green?!" I hissed. That was a mistake.

"I wanted to see you." He stalked towards me and I could feel my temper rising. I dug my nails into my desk to try to not kill him. Did I ever tell you that when I was little, I had a bad habit of stealing things? Anything was a target, whether they knew it or not. I suppressed the urge and finally got over it when I made my own little harem of friends. Green seemed to break it up in an instant. They were so busy with their boyfriends, I went back to my old ways and started to steal again. Stealing to me was like a comfort, a distraction.

"Yeah right," I hissed. I pushed past him and walked out of the room. Now, I know you might be thinking 'Why don't you give him a chance Blue?!'. Well, I'm here to tell you I did give him a chance. I actually tried to be nice to him, because he sat next to me on his first day. That's when he started to introduce my friends to his own reverse harem.

_"Sorry, Blue_," he said_. "But don't have enough to give you a guy as well_." That pissed me off more than I've ever been in my life.

"Blue?" I stopped in my tracts to see Red and Gold come out of the library. "Were you making all that noise?" Huh...I guess I've been stomping. I've been guess way too much, haven't I?

"I guess," I said. "But...where's Yellow and Crystal?" You see, I don't hate Green's friends normally. Okay, maybe Gold, but he's a giant flirt.

"We haven't seen them at all today," Red explained. "I asked Silver and the others, but as far as we know, you're the only person from their group we've seen today."

"Really?" I asked. "That's strange. I just saw Yellow a few minutes ago. She said she was going to hang out with you and that all the other girls were with their boyfriends." Gold made a sarcastic noice.

"Ever think they might be somewhere else preparing some kind of surprise for you guys?" I asked.

"Maybe," Red said. "Anyway, Gold and I have to finish up a project. See you later, Blue!" They both walked off and I continued on when I noticed the shadow behind me. Noticing shadows is a part of being a good thief. To know when someone's behind you. I twirled around to face the person, but Platina shrieked behind me.

"Platina?" I asked. She placed a hand to her chest to clam down and nodded.

"Just give me a heart attack, why don't you?" she asked.

"What were you doing behind me?" I asked.

"Apparently trying to scare you, but I'm the one scared." We started to walk to the cafeteria with both of us indulged in our conversations. "They are? I swear I saw Diamond this morning, so they must have been talking about the majority of of friends."

"Platina, aren't you in the same class as Read and Gold?" I asked, suddenly. She nodded, a bit confused. "Then don't you have a project due?"

"Oh crap!" she cursed. "Thanks, got to go!" She ran back upstairs and it was too late to realize that I shouldn't have done that. Well, for one, because I was lonely without her talking and two, because Green was standing in front of me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello again, Blue," he said. I decided to stand my ground, but again I was filled with bad choices. "I've been looking for you."

"Damn, I've been avoiding you," I hissed. See? Right there, another mistake. He backed me up onto a wall, pinning me there. "Okay, move." I pushed against his chest, but he held down my wrist with an iron grip.

"Well, well," he said. "Avoiding people is a way to show you like them." I gritted my teeth and tried to move my feet, but he was stepping on them. For an annoying bastard, he was smart. I'll give him that.

"Now here's the difference," I said. "I hate you. I'd rather go and marry Gold than hug you." Yet another bad choice rewarded me with a bigger smirk.

"But would that break your dear Crystal's heart?" he asked, slyly.

"Then Red, Dia, Ruby, or Silver."

"Yellow, Platina, Sapphire, and Soul," he responded. "Face it. You can't go with any of my friends or you'll break your own friends' hearts." I struggled again, but it was useless. "All you have is me." Before I knew it, he was leaning down to kiss me. My heart started racing and I was scared. I've never been this more afraid and angry. That's when I saw Pearl and Emerald walking towards us.

"Pearl, Emerald!" I screamed. "Help me!" Emerald quickly kicked the back of Green's knee and Pearl pulled me away. Green was laying on the ground, hissing curse words when I glared at him and said, "I hate the color green."

* * *

Green's POV

"I hate the color green." Blue, Pearl, and Emerald walk away and I helped myself up with the help of a wall. Damn, I really blew it this time. Her friends and my own friends were going to be pissed if I ever tell them I messed up. Her last comment to me stung, not because she said it for my name, but because I knew she hated me so much, she'd take it out on the color instead. Yellow said that Blue liked the color green before I came. I bet she blames me hooking up her friends with mine. What's wrong with being Cupid every once in a while?

"You messed up." I looked towards the stairs to see Gold, Red, and Platina looking down at me.

"Shut up," I snapped. "I know I messed up."

"Big time," Gold said. "Dude, you probably scared her to death. You looked like you were about to rape her." I glared at him and he responded with a goofy smile. Platina sighed and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Platina here," she said.

"Sup?" Sapphire answered from the other side. "Did the plan work?"

"No, Green..." She searched for a good word. "Approached her wrong."

"...he pinned her against the wall again tried to ravish her, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yup," Platina responded. "Wait, how--"

"She's talking to Sapphire right now," Ruby said. "Jeez, Green, can't you try something...I don't know subtle?"

"Okay girlie boy, what do you propose?" Platina asked.

"Don't call me that," Ruby snapped. "And I think that Green should try again. Maybe he should be nice? How the hell did you fall in love with her anyway?" I could feel my face heat up, so I cover half of my face with my hand.

"Well," Platina started to explain. "Blue was--"

"Platina!" I hissed. "Can we just keep going with the plan now?!"

* * *

Sapphire's POV

Ruby came back from the "bathroom" and Blue was talking about ways she was going to kill Green to Pearl. Emerald had to go off to work on some kind of assignment. We were sitting on a bench outside with the wind blowing my hair into my face. Bleh.

"Well?" I asked.

"We'll have to think up something that won't scare Blue out of her mind," he responded. Then he looked me over, making me frown.

"What?" I snapped.

"...didn't I make you that a month ago?" he asked.

"So?"

"I'm making you new clothes when we're done with this Guriburu Crisis," he said.

"Guriburu?" Blue asked. Shit. I glared at Ruby, then changed my expression to look at Blue. "Sapphire, what exactly is Guriburu?"

"Do you know Japanese?" Ruby asked.

"No, not really," Blue said. "Is it Japanese?"

"Then it means 'helping others with their problems'," Ruby said. Wow, creative Ruby, very creative. Blue must have seen through it as well because she glared at him.

"I'm going to find Soul," I said, getting up. "Sorry, Blue, but I'm going to borrow this guy for a minute." I took Ruby's arm and he gratefully followed me into the school hallway. Once we where hidden behid the halls, I started yelling at him. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she heard!" he yelled. "Don't blame it on me!"

"I'm not blaming you for that, I'm blaming you for the fact you made her suspiscious!" I hissed. "'Helping others with their problems.'?! What the hell were you thinking Ruby?!"

"Yeah Ruby, what the hell were you thinking?" Ruby froze and I turned around to see Green with Platina, Red, and Gold behind him. Green didn't look too happy.

"Let me guess," Platina said. "Ruby was close to giving out the plan." She stated it, not in a question. I glared at Ruby and sighed.

"That's just perfect," a voice said sarcastically. Double shit. "So that's what's been going on here. Oh and Ruby, I _am _Japanese. Guriburu means Green Blue." Wow, this isn't good. This is one of those situations where you run for it. Red, Gold, and Platina were really generous to leaving Ruby and I here.

"Good luck, man," Ruby said. I took something from my pocket and patted Green on the shoulder.

"See you," I said, running after Ruby. After we rounded the corner, everyone was there, litsening in. Crystal, Yellow, Diamond, Silver, and Soul were there as well, complaining in whispers how they didn't get here on time. I pulled out a screen from my backpack and told them to shut up and watch the damned scene.

"How the hell did you plant a camera on Green?" Silver asked, in a whisper.

"I patted him before I left," I responded. "Now Shh."

"...forced them into doing this, didn't you?" Blue asked, visibly pissed.

"I didn't force them to do anything, Blue," Green said. "They're just helping me."

"To do what?!" Blue snapped. "What would _you_ need help with?!" Green seemed to hesitate. "Well?"

"This isn't good..." Dia whispered. "We'll need another catalyst..."

"Like what?" Soul asked. "Push them together or something?"

"That's not a bad idea," I said. "There should be another way around to the back of Blue. Now, who is enough ninja to push them without Blue noticing?" We looked at each other, until Green said something.

"Not everyone's perfect," Green said. "Maybe I did need help." Blue scoffed.

"Fine, I'll bite, but only if you answer one question," she said.

"Go on."

"Why do you keep on bugging me out of all people?" she asked.

"Because he likes you!" We all looked down the hall and saw Soul there, holding her mouth after yelling it. I ran towards her and dragged her back.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Silver said. They ran away, but Ruby and I stood there, waiting.

"I can't believe they're listening," Blue said. "Now, answer my question."

"Because, like Soul said, I like you," Green responded. Blue blushed, but waved it off.

"Liar," Blue said. "You're being a total dick again!"

"Hey, Sapph," Ruby said.

"Not now," I hissed.

"But--"

"Not now, Ruby!" I snapped. A shrill noise echoed through the halls and Ruby sighed.

"I was about to say, lunch was over," Ruby said. "Now what?"

"Screw being ninja!" I hissed. "Ruby, you push Green!" We ran out from behind the corner and I got behind Blue when Ruby got behind Green, then we pushed.

* * *

Blue's POV

I thought that Sapphire was running to her next class, but that theory instantly vanished when I felt her push me and Ruby pushed against Green. They're so dead. But it didn't help that we fell, but Green was heavier than me, so when we fell, he was on top of me. Thank gawd that no one goes down this hallway...I hope. I could feel my face heat up and...and...

"BLUE, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

I took in a deep breath and sat up. What...? I opened my eyes to see the light blue walls of my room that I shared with the Sapphire and Yellow. Sapphire had her arms crossed in an angry look on her face.

"Morning to you too, Sapphire," I said, sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get out of bed!" Sapphire said. "The guys are going to get here in like..."

"An hour," Yellow said, fixing her hair into a ponytail. My eyes shot open and I climbed out of bed.

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?" Sapphire asked, throwing me my black party dress.

"About the time you guys helped Green to make me his girl friend," I said, blushing. I brought it to the bathroom and took out a towel.

"You know you love him," Sapphire said. "After all, we are just..."

"Catalysts."

**

* * *

**

And there we go! All done xD I guess that took longer than I thought, but I think it's pretty good wasn't it? After all, I am going to let your imaginations decide how Blue fell in love with Green after the little "accident." LOL

Aren't I a bitch? JK~ R&R pretty please~ ;)


End file.
